Concrete blocks have been a basic building material for many years Concrete blocks have been designed for use in many applications, including concrete masonry blocks used in the construction of foundations for residential and commercial buildings, as well as in constructing the interior and exterior walls of such buildings, and concrete retaining wall blocks used to construct retaining walls. Concrete masonry blocks are typically laid up in courses with mortar being used to secure the blocks to one another, while concrete retaining wall blocks are typically dry stacked (i.e. no mortar is used) in ascending courses.
Concrete blocks may also be used to construct free standing walls. A free standing wall is a wall that is open on each side of the wall.
Free standing walls may be an important architectural component of both residential and commercial buildings. For example, a free standing wall can be constructed around the perimeter of a patio to separate the patio from another area. As a further example, a free standing wall may be built at the end of a driveway to a residence so as to form an entrance marker. These free standing walls should be easy to construct, so that homeowners or others without special training can install them. Free standing walls should also be capable of being constructed with a curved form, so as to fit and function appropriately in their environment. Free standing walls should also be stable and resistant to falling over. Further, free standing walls should be attractive.
A free standing wall may also include a column to provide additional attractiveness, to provide an attachment point for related devices (such as lights, signs, gates, etc.), and to provide additional stability to the free standing wall.
There is a continuing need for a system of blocks that can be used to form attractive and functional free standing walls. The system of blocks should readily assemble into a free standing wall that is strong and secure, as well as attractive. The system should also readily allow columns to be incorporated into the free standing wall.